


Emma's Moment

by RhoswenGreen



Series: Little Moments In Time [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhoswenGreen/pseuds/RhoswenGreen
Summary: She thought she knew what love was until that moment.4x22





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very brief mention of Hook, Hood and Neal. Probably about a sentence.

She thought she knew what love was until that moment. She knew love came in all forms and wasn’t quite the same each time and yet. She thought she had felt the effects, that she would have recognized it. That she had, in a dark hair man with a deep swagger with an inability to tell the truth. She thought love was just something that grew in his ever unrelenting persistence in her and the future he insisted they would have together. It had been different than the love she had for her Tallahassee, perhaps not as definite and not as strong but she had thought after so much time of giving in she recognized at least a spark of it. 

She ran with it thinking it was enough. It was better than being alone it was better than nothing, she thought at the time watching a brunette smile so brightly at an unworthy thief it caused her heart to ache. 

And yet.

She felt her heart near bursting out of her chest. Fear like nothing she had felt since she had lost Henry to Neverland coursed through her like a tidal wave. She thought she knew what love felt like until she nearly lost Regina to the darkness. She thought she understood until the moment she looked into Regina’s dark brown eyes, widen in fear screaming her name. 

This was love. 

 

It was so all-consuming, so unexpected realization and yet so natural. Her heart had been telling her the whole time that she had found her other half only to have not seen what was in front of her. 

She felt such awe at her horrible timing. So much time wasted before now and it was too late. She tried to tell Regina with her eyes for her mouth seemed unable to utter the words her heart was singing as the darkness began to consume her.

And then she was gone. The last thing she heard being her name and a cry of what could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> A very late 31 Days of SQ Prompt 4: When was the moment Emma realized she was in love?


End file.
